Shrek
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Gaara is like Fiona but he still evil. Read and comment cause I feel stupid with this one. Oh and hope u like. Yaoi. Borrowed rights of pic. Third Chapter up.
1. Start of a Monster

In a lone tower surrounded by sand and guarded by a Black Dragon with Green and Red stripes slashing down its back, a red headed ''princess'' was locked away. For years, the princess had waited for someone to pass the dragon but had always been disappointed. The princess hadn't slept ever since the day they had arrived and currently had black circles around 'Her' eyes. 'She' constantly heard voices in her head as she would mindlessly make her sand form shapes. She had grown angry and hateful to her parents and family. Sometimes she would get a letter asking how she was doing and how there family was doing well. At first she would reply by begging to be freed of this wretched tower but was always denied. Finally, she gave up and every time she got a letter, she would read it and see if there was anything regarding, the only people she cared about, her siblings.

If none of the letter had anything important, he would throw it into the fire and watch as it burned. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill then started a little note. It said, _I am doing alright, my siblings. I hope y'all live good, long happy lives. Do me a favor and send me some parchment to draw upon. I also need more fruits and beef tongue. I wish to see you siblings soon. The dragon is doing alright but I think that she grows lonely, as do I. Thank Kami that I don't have a curse where I turn into an ogre or something. That would suck.. The Demon in my head is constantly growling because he wishes to kill something…Send me a Raccoon and the stupid guy who is supposed to fall in love with me already!…I know you can't but it feels good to rant in letters like this. It seems my stability is returning at a somewhat uneven pace. I will let you know if my love comes and finds me. Guy or girl, I just want the fuck out of this tower. Staring at the same wall almost every day makes you want to blow everything up…maybe that's what was wrong with that he/she person who came by here on a weird bird creature. Anyway, I need something to do or the dragon's going to die. Better send the Raccoon soon._

_- Gaara_

_Gaara_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara laid back on the bed, so bored. He was waiting for a raccoon or his love to arrive. Which ever would arrive first. Then, he heard a sound. A deep growling sound. The sound of the dragons beating wings and a mighty roar, then absolute silence. He laid back down, 'Damn dragon kills all my chances at love. Probably done killed him/her. I feel pretty sure that my love is a guy but for all I care, it could be the raccoon that I ordered today.' he thought, then growled and turned his back to the door. He stared at the wall and looked at every mark on the wall. Then he looked down and glowered at the stupid dress he was forced to wear. He didn't exactly mind the colors, as he loved black and red with a burst of white. It was actually quite a beautiful dress, but he hated it because he was forced to wear this thing or be naked. No matter the security of his tower, he always felt so insecure of his body being fully shown to the world. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs as he pulled them up to his chest.

Then, he was remembering this event that had happened in his life…

XxXx FLASHBACK xXxX

_Being Six years old, he stood in the great hallway, watching without interest as people who worshipped his father and family walked in. He glanced around and spotted his siblings. They felt the unnerving prickle of heat of when someone stared at you intently. They looked up and saw Gaara staring at them intently. Temari gave a small wave and Kankuro gave a slight nod. He nodded to them in return and continued to look around. People were looking at him because of how much he stood out. A red haired young man with perfect, fair skin, sitting on a throne chair that he was told to sit at. As he sat, looking around idly, a voice loud and powerful boomed through the halls, making everyone look up in surprise. A male, around 5ft 8 walked through the crowd, everyone splitting apart as he walked through it. He pushed those who were not quick enough to get out of his way and when he stood in front of Gaara, he pointed a finger at him. __**"You are the youngest of the siblings, correct." **__his voice boomed. Gaara just looked at him, then gave a slight nod. __**"Your father loves you and would do anything for you, correct?" **__The man boomed again._

_He shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing if the man even cared about him or not. __**"Alright, I will give you this blessing and curse. I bestow upon you the demon Shukaku. May his powers help you find your true love." **__The man started to glow brightly and floated in the air a moment. Then a beam shot from him and hit Gaara squarely in the stomach, making him double over in pain. He gave a scream of agony before finally being able to breathe again. When he looked up, the man was gone. Many people rushed to get to his side to lend assistance, but as they drew closer, a sand wall drew up between him and them. They backed off, afraid of what might happen if they pressed on. Gaara was breathing heavily and looked up. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw a symbol on Gaara's forehead. The symbol, love, was upon his head and blood flowing from it._

_Someone in the crowd screamed, followed by an evil sounding roar. Everyone looked at Gaara in surprise and he realized that he had been the one to produce that evil sound. He backed up and looked around, eyes wide, and ran. He ran until he reached his room and locked the door behind him as he shut it. Gasping, he leaned against the door and slowly slid down. He saw that there was sand around him and felt something warmish/coldish run down his cheek. He wiped at it with his thumb and blinked in surprise. 'Blood.' he thought, then felt a sudden urge for more. More blood, more death, more hate. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand around his eyes as he saw the raccoon rings. When he saw the Kanji symbol, he grabbed the wash bucket and dipped a towel in there. Then he gently pressed it to his forehead, expecting pain. When he felt none, he sighed in relief._

_He looked at the Kanji again and felt a shiver go down his spine. The earlier words spoken from the mysterious man from earlier ringing in his mind. As he stared at his new appearance, he thought of how the sand had suddenly appeared when the people came closer to him. Focusing, he heard the sand stir and felt the power and energy radiating from it. Then he gave an evil smile, his bloodlust instincts finally kicking in. He walked calmly out of his door and almost bumped into Kankuro. "You ok bro?" Kankuro asked pure worry in his eyes._

_*Gaara's P.O.V. NOW!*_

"_Kankuro…go hide. In your room. Don't come out until I tell you to. If you feel you can stand what I'm about to do then you can come with me. If not, I suggest you running." I said, the blood lust growing stronger and stronger by the second. He looked at me, confused. I walked around him and felt the sand follow me. I heard him shift from foot to foot as I walked, then he was walking behind me. We walked into the great hall again and I heard people shout from the crowds. I looked at them and growled when I saw weapons aimed at me. "It seems they've turned against me in the few minutes I was out of the room…that'll just make things even more delightful." I gave a dark, malicious smile and licked my lips at the aspect of blood in the near future. Kankuro, I assume, had looked at me and was now very worried for me and the guests. A few people in the crowd shouted things at me like monster and abomination. I let them but when an arrow and a spear flew at me, my newest friend the sand shot out and caught them. I smiled as I commanded the sand to throw tem directly back. I watched as they flew back to there owners with 10x the force and impaled about 5 people. 3 were from the spear and on that 2 were mortally wounded while one was stabbed through the leg. The arrow had 2 and both were currently in a pool of blood on the ground._

_I smiled as I saw the blood, then chuckled evilly, then gave a full out mental/insane laugh. "If you are still loyal to me or my family, get out. If you wish to try and destroy me, stay here." Many small bunches of people left. Everyone in the room that was left froze and watched me as I leapt towards the front row of attackers with a knife that I had slipped into my pants. I currently had it open in my hand, ready to stab whoever got into my line of fire. As I landed in front of them, I shouted, "If you wish to attack me, come for me." A group of people came out me with various weapons. I did a back flip and sliced a man in half with my small pocket knife. The sand caught me in the air and held me up there. I smirked when I saw Kankuro and he saw me smirk. He slowly backed up and I licked my lips. Then I looked below me and ordered my sand to wrap around the toughest looking one. He groaned when I made it lift him up off the ground. He got even to my level and I gave him the darkest smirk yet. His eyes widened in terror and I made it give him a teasing squeeze. Then I stuck my hand out and slowly closed in to make a fist. I barely made it start squeezing him when he begged me to let him go. I gave him an evil glare and squeezed my hand closed a little more. Then I got bored and then blood lust was driving me insane. I heard terror filled shouts along with anger filled and hate filled. I gave a growl and uttered one word. "Traitors." I closed my hand and the man gave one last scream as his body was crushed. Blood rained down on me and them, making them give horror filled gasps. Kankuro and Temari were covered in blood, I noted in my mind._

_I gave a humorless laugh that turned maniacal. The other traitors were starting to run away. I jumped down and cut another in half with my knife. Then I commanded my sand to grab and contain them all. When they were lined up in front of me, one whimpered, "You're a demon." the one who spoke stared at me with scared eyes. "Traitors…deserve to die." I gave them a very evil smile and made the sand crush the one that called me a demon. His was the quickest death other than the sliced in half ones. I heard Temari whimper behind me and turned around. "Don't worry Temari. I won't kill you and Kankuro. You aren't traitors to me." then I turned back to the others. "But you people are. You turned against this family. I don't take lightly to traitors. So…your turn." I smiled and crushed three of them. There were still 5 left so I decided to have some fun. I tossed one in the air and cut his head off. I made the sand throw 2 together and the force made them break their necks when they hit each other. The last two I was bored. "If you two fight and one of you survives, you may leave alive." Of course it was a lie. I wasn't about to let my prey live. I had my fingers crossed behind my back so Temari and Kankuro could see what I was up to. I commanded the sand to let them go and they immediately started slashing at each other. They fought for awhile until the first one made a fatal mistake and had his brain stabbed. The last one looked at Gaara with shock and sadness. "I'm sorry Gaara. Sorry that this happened." was all he said before Gaara's sand squeezed the life out of him._

"_**Good job kid." a voice in his head said.**__ "Thank you. Who are you?" __**"I am the demon in your head. My name is Shukaku. I will talk to you forever now. You get to use my power of sand. I will teach you many things." **__"Then this will be one beautiful blood covered friendship." they both chuckled. Kankuro and Temari looked at him and told their father what happened when he walked in. Gaara was to bloody and happy to hear or care. He went to his room and saw himself in the mirror. __**"You look like a beautifully dark beauty." Shukaku said.**__ "Thank you. Maybe I won't be picked on anymore. And I do look good with blood running down my body like this." Gaara replied. He was happy and decided to take a walk. Then he was found and for some reason, he was forced to a tower and stripped of his clothing. They forced him in the castle and left him in there, locked up and with only a few things. He found a dress and that lead to his current position here years later._

Shrek

What Happened NarutoXGaara


	2. Friends and Boredom

Gaara grunted as he looked at the window. 'Love' stood out proudly against his skin and the light under the half moon made it very ominous looking. _'A dark beauty. I'll let Shukaku take control tomorrow.' _Gaara thought to himself. Of course, Shukaku had heard him. **"Oooooh yay I get to be out. Yippee. Will I be allowed to kill anything that comes near?"** Shukaku asked him. Gaara just ignored him, looking down out the window. He watched as the dragon tugged against it's leash. It gave a roar and fell down. Gaara watched as it got back up. _'What is it doing?'_ he asked Shukaku. Shukaku shrugged. Then, as Gaara watched, he saw a blonde boy holding out his hand. The dragon tried to get up again but fell back down. It let out a low whimper and he watched the blonde go up to it and pet its scales. Then the blonde pulled on the chain and leash, snapping them to pieces. The blonde mumbled something to the dragon and the dragon gave a nod of its mighty head. The dragon ran into the castle and the blonde disappeared into the woods. **"What was that all about?" **Shukaku growled out. Gaara shrugged. He heard weird noises below his floor. He continued to look out the window and saw another person come towards the castle with a raccoon. "Finally." Gaara mumbled beneath his breath.

He made the sand reach towards the man, freaking the guy out. Gaara sighed and wrote a note in the sand saying, "Place Raccoon on sand and leave or die." The man gulped and nodded, putting the raccoon gently on the sand and turning away, running as fast as he could back to wherever the hell he's from. _'Stupid people, need to learn. That's the fourth time the morons come here and he still doesn't get, 'leave object on sand'. He's a Dumbass.' _Gaara growled in his mind. He watched as the sand brought the raccoon closer. When the raccoon was in reaching distance, he grabbed the cage and looked at the raccoon. He opened the cage and reached in, slowly. When no bite came, he slowly pet the raccoon and scratched it behind its ears. It purred and stretched out, pushing its furry head against Gaara's palm. A small smile slipped and Gaara looked at the creature. "I've controlled my bloodlust. I want blood still but I hold myself in check. They still judge me on past actions but I've changed. you believe me, don't you?" Gaara asked, knowing full and well it wouldn't answer. The raccoon looked up at him and gave him a lick across the cheek. Gaara chuckled and carefully picked up the small creature. "Stay with me. Please." Gaara said, scratching it behind the ears again, lulling it to sleep. He watched as the steady breathing motions lulled him into a neutral state where he was neither awake or asleep.

The raccoon woke up and looked at its new master. It rubbed its head under its masters head, purring. Gaara snapped back to reality. He looked down and gave another small smile. "What's up?" he asked and heard a small grumble. He assumed that it came from the raccoons stomach. "Hungry huh. You have to get your own food. I have nothing that you can eat. I'll let you ride my sand down and you can go hunt. Return after you're done." Gaara said, monotone slipping a little, worried that it would run away and leave him all alone, other than Shukaku. He loved talking to Shukaku but 24/7/365&¼ got so annoying he almost sand coffined himself. The raccoon gave him a nod and ran over to the window. "Smart one, aren't you little guy." The raccoon hissed at the word guy. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow. "Girl?" the raccoon purred. _'Alright I have a girl raccoon….'_ "Look, don't get pregnant while out there. You look to young and going off that, don't get pregnant." Gaara said, somehow a fatherly instinct in him kicked in when learning his pet was a girl.

He could have swore that he saw the female raccoon role her eyes. She jumped out the window and landed on the sand that quickly reacted to her sudden movement. "You little daredevil." Gaara murmured under his breath, moving his hands, guiding the sand towards the ground. When she was about 5 feet near it, she jumped off and landed directly at the entrance to the tower. Gaara watched as his new friend left to find food. He watched as his newest friend and pet ran off. His face was in monotone, not showing the tumbling emotions of worry, hope, sadness, doubt, and concern. He stood there for awhile, then decided to sit at is desk. When he sat there, he remembered everything he had sent in that letter. He picked up some paper and his quill and started to write to his family, cursing them out in the letter for not sending him any drawing paper and the stupid male they sent every time. He signaled a bird to come near and tied the letter to its leg. He told it where and sent it off, watching it head off in the wrong direction at first. Then it did a u-turn and speed off towards the castle they had owned. He grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing the raccoon he is currently friends with. After a while, a little while after he finished and was staring at the sky and forest, he heard a whining noise from below and looked down to see his friend whining and looking up at him.

He brought her up and looked at her for a moment. "Want to see something cool?" he asked after awhile. She looked at him expectantly and he took her over to the drawing he left on his desk. She looked at it and gave him a questioning glance. "You." was Gaara's short curt reply. She smiled at him happily and licked his cheek. He set her on the bed and sat down beside her. Then he laid back, staring at the ceiling. She crawled on him and curled up on his chest.

"Maybe I'll find love someday. Kami knows how long I've been waiting to get out of this god awful tower." Gaara murmured to her.

He watched her started to go into a drowsy state. "…I still have to give you a name, don't I?" The raccoon just purred and fell asleep on his chest. As the night went by, Shukaku shouted names that he could use in his head. **"How about Rena? Litifa?…Jasmine?"** Shukaku asked. Gaara thought over the last one. "Jasmine…Doesn't that mean like young beauty or something?" Gaara murmured. **"I don't know! I'm just thinking of possible names!"** He shouted.

"How about Kerri? I vaguely remember the distinct words of Dark and Mysterious." **"Hmm, sounds good."**

Shrek Ch. 2

They Meet~ NaruXGaara


	3. Surprise :)

Shrek Ch.3

Gaara was bored. That was all there was to it. A week had passed since he got Kerri and he had absolutely nothing to do. Even Kerri was bored, laying on her side and staring at a wall. Gaara was in no better condition, laying on his bed and string at the top of his canopy. He could see through it, so techinically he was staring at the ceiling. He just layed there, doing nothing. Then, a sharp pain shot through hi stomach. His eyes involuntarily widened and he let out a gasp of pain. Kerri heard and rushed over to check on her master.

Garra folded himself up as he doubled over, trying to ease the pain. The pain spread, going from his stomach, to the rest of his body. His head felt as if it were about to be ripped apart and everywhere else felt like he was being burned then thrown into atlantic freezing waters repeatedly. His vision darkened at the edges and his teeth were grit together to keep from screaming.

As the pain went on, he lasted for another two and a half hours before passing out. His teeth were hurting as much as the rest of him now, and his lip was bleeding when he had taken a shallow breath when the pain slightly receeded then returned with a fury. He lay there, completely and utterly passed out for three more hours, before the pain fully receeded. It took another two for him to be able to relax enough to wake up.

When he did awake, Kerri was chattering like a monkey on crack. She was licking his nose and cheeks while chattering in his ear and snuggling her head under his chin, trying to wake him up. He slowly sat up and Kerri looked as if she had been given a whole stack of treats, which he had ordered the day after he got her to see if she might like them-which she did-.

Apparently dog treats work wonders.

He sat up and he felt dizzy, causing him to feel nauseous as well. He rushed to the window and opened it, letting the cool, slightly freezing, air wash over his features. The dragon lay in the yard, oblivious of what he had just struggled with. 'Speaking of which, what good did the pain and all do?' he asked himself. Shukaku stayed quiet. 'Odd, you're only rarely-if ever- quiet. Something the matter?' Shukaku didn't answer and Gaara shrugged.

He went down the stairs, heading to the floor below. On the floor, he had a small kitchen, a comfty room of rest-pillows scattered all around-a bathroom, and other little place such as closets and cabinets. He walked through the kitchen and into the bathroom. Like any other bathroom, it contained a meicine cabinet made of wood-that was actually starting to rot- with a mirror, a tub with the water bucket to fill it near, and a (very) old fashioned toilet. They had just recently come out with it and from what he heard, the chain latch on it was to be pulled after you have 'taken care of buisness'.

There was also a sink, but it rarely had warm water, if water at all. Usually depends upon what season it is and if there has been any recent rain. Gaara took care of his buisness and pulled the chain, then walked over to the sink. 'Thank Kami, it works.' he thought as he washed his hands and then combed his hands through his hair. His eyes widened though when he hit something that hadn't been there before. He felt of the new foreign objects before running over to the mirror. He saw furry ears on his head and felt more then saw something moving rapidly near his behind.

He looked back and saw that he was now the owner of a tail, which had ripped its way through his clothes. He stared at he mirror for a moment, wondering why he now looked like a human version of Kerri. Then he ran into the bedroom again and plopped down at his desk before picking up a quil and parchment. He quickly wrote of his new developments before making a pigeon from his sand and pushed it towards the floating sand. It went through the birds body and the bird flew off as quickly as his sand could move, heading for his siblings. In seconds, the sand bird had dissapeared.

He felt Kerri jump on his head and start nibbling at his new furry appendages. He let out an annoyed sigh and reached a hand up, petting Kerri. "At least I still have you." He said to her. She chattered loudly and snuggled into his bouncy hair. He stood there near the window, awaiting a reply.

He stayed in the same spot, watching and waiting. He saw his dragon look up at him and sniff loudly, like how his horse used to do. He coaxed it upwards towards him, smiling at the dragon. He pet the snout and heard a deep rumble in the dragon. Then the dragon suddenly jerked away, growling at something he could not see.

At the edge of the woods, the blonde from before sat and watched. He watched from the moment he heard the footsteps of the hidden prince approach the window and had oggled him and his cute black furry ears.

A growl left his throat and the blonde stood up. 'Like hell am I letting him get away now.' He looked at his own appendages, red furry ears on his head, sharpened teeth, three fox tails, claws. The only part about him was why his whiskers were embedded in his cheeks instead of where they should have been. He refocused on his to-be little mate. He saw the dragon go to the window and watched to see what would happen. When he heard the deep rumbling, he mistook it as growling and stepped forward. The dragon turned around and growled at where he currently was.

His eyes widened in a 'Oh, crap!' way as he saw the dragon start spewing fire at him. He dodged to the right and hid in a tree, barely breathing even though there was now a liquid fire lying about 5 feet away where he had stood.

hehehe cliffy. Love you people, don't kill me :P

Couldn't think of what to do so i stopped it. Next chapter, be prepared for the letter from the siblings, and a special thing may happen :) I don't care if you comment as long as you read and fav/follow :) followers makes me happy, reviews make me hurt when i feel offended..and thanks for you lovely people who have commented nicely and followed/favorited already :D


End file.
